Beneath the Sewers
by BeautifulDoom
Summary: The new RED Medic falls into the sewers and finds a face from RED's past.


**AN: I seem to be making it a habit to write stories that are based on pictures I find on the internet.**

**This particular story is based on the beautiful picture "Tf2 Goes RAWR" by DCWyverx. **

She was the new RED Medic. She was also the shortest medic the team had ever seen, standing at only 5"6. It was a big difference from all the past Medics that had stood at over six feet. She was also the first Medic that was from America and not Germany. She more than made up for her small size with her big brain and big heart. She was very knowledgeable and soaked up information about her team like a sponge. She also had an impeccable bedside manner, knowing when to be stern and when to be caring.

Medic had been with the REDs for only three months, but she had already claimed her place amongst them and no one questioned her. Of course convincing Soldier that she was competent even though she was a woman had been hard, but after dragging him back to the base when his legs had been broken from an ill-attempted rocket jump and healing him without a single word of complaint Soldier had started to lay off her. Medic took that as a sign of grudging acceptance.

The one drawback, however, was that as the new Medic she had had her uber implant done by a doctor hired by the higher ups. She really could swear that he had put it in wrong as she suffered from chest pains and heartburn during stress. She took it all in stride, though, and didn't let it affect her job.

At least she tried to.

"Son of a… bitch," Medic gasped as she leaned against the wall. She pressed a hand against her chest as the raging pain grew and she grit her teeth. Heavy noticed her and stopped. He turned around and hovered over her with a concerned look.

"Is it Doktor's heart again?" He asked. Medic panted and started to slide down the wall. Heavy set Sasha aside and held Medic up. "Maybe Doktor should go back to base."

"No," Medic choked. "I have to keep going. You need me to keep you alive." She gave a small smile which Heavy returned.

"Is true, but Doktor is sick again. Doktor should not be running around."

"I'll be fine. I can still heal. I just need a moment." Medic gasped as a Sniper's bullet ricocheted off the wall next to her head. Heavy quickly threw her over his shoulder and grabbed Sasha.

"Hold tight, Doktor!" He sped off towards BLU base. Medic wriggled and settled herself on Heavy's back, stabilizing herself with a foot on his bandolier. She pulled the lever on her medigun, and kept the healing rays focused on her Heavy.

The ache in her chest was calming, but she was going to risk jumping from a rampaging Heavy. Unfortunately, the BLU Heavy saw them and blocked the entrance to the BLU base as he shot at them.

"My charge is too low," Medic shouted. "We'll have to find another way in!" Heavy veered off to the side and grinned.

"I know another way," he said. "Is through sewers! BLU babies will not see us coming!"

Medic cringed at the thought of running through the sewers, but as long as Heavy kept her out of the infectious water, she would be fine. She really didn't want to think about what kind of bacteria called that water its home.

Heavy slowed down a bit as he made his way through the sewer entrance. It was very dimly lit, but Medic had a flashlight on her and lit the way for Heavy.

"Do I need to get down?" She asked. "Am I weighing you down?" Heavy laughed jovially.

"I do not even feel you back there," he said. "You not weigh nearly as much as Sasha. Besides, I must protect you from tiny germs." Medic rolled her eyes, but kept quiet.

The sewers were quickly turning out to be a bad idea. Heavy had never been down in them, having heard of the path from the RED Scout. He had assumed that it would be a straight shot, but the sewers were a maze of tunnels and dirty water.

"Heavy," Medic finally sighed. "I think we should go back. It's not good to be away from our team for so long." Well, she really didn't have much of an idea of how long they had been walking, but she always seemed to have some kind of separation anxiety when she was cut off from her team.

"Nyet," said Heavy. "We are close. Can feel it." Heavy made the mistake of pounding his chest hard with a fist. Medic, who had taken her arms off Heavy's shoulders to adjust her pack, found herself jarred loose and falling back.

Medic didn't even have time to gasp or scream as she rolled backwards down a sloping tunnel. The flashlight tumbled around her, lighting up everywhere but right in front of her. Medic cried out as her pack dug into her back at every roll, and the hose of her gun smacked into her, or clanged off the wall.

Finally, Medic crashed into the bottom, and the hose of her gun hit her in the head, stunning her for a few minutes.

"DOKTOR!"

Medic opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness until her flashlight joined her.

"DOKTOR!"

Medic groaned and sat up. She raised a hand to her head and found that it was bleeding.

"DOKTOR! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!"

"I'm fine!" Medic called, her voice echoing up the tunnel.

"Stay there! I will find a way to get you out! I will go get toymaker!" Heavy called. Medic certainly didn't feel like moving, so she sat in the shallow water and leaned back against a pipe.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She called. "Just go get Engineer!"

"WILL BE RIGHT BACK, DOKTOR!"

Medic sighed and picked up her flashlight. The room was dimly lit from some slots in the ceiling that let in a little sunlight. She took the time to pull off her pack and inspect her gun for damages. To her great dismay, she saw several dents as well as the power being shut off. Medic switched it off and on several times, but the medigun remained unresponsive. She sighed yet again and set it aside. Maybe Engineer could help her fix-

What was that?  
Medic raised her flashlight as she heard splashing. She roved it over the pipes in front of her, but saw nothing. She heard another splash, and this one was closer, but once again, she saw nothing that could have made the sound. Was it a RED? A BLU? That tentaspy that Demo was always raving about?

SPLASH

She looked the left.

SPLASH

She looked to the right.

SPLASH!

And finally, she saw just what it was.

It was a man. Well, it looked like a man. It was a tall man with broad shoulders and dressed in tattered and dirty clothes. A set of cracked glasses were on his nose and framed his burning yellow eyes. His fingers sported two sets of wicked looking claws, and he bared jagged teeth.

Medic was frozen in fear, but her hand shook, making the flashlight dance over this strange being. The creature growled loudly, making Medic leap to her feet. She backed into the pipes behind her as the creature took a deep breath and let out an ear piercing screech.

Medic covered her ears as her eardrums were assaulted. The screech echoed around her and she could swear she was about to go deaf from it. She whimpered through her clenched teeth before she opened her mouth and let out her own scream.

To her surprise, the screech stopped.

Medic opened her eyes and looked up to see the creature staring at her curiously. He gave a small screech, and then seemed to wait. Medic lowered her hands in confusion, and then the creature gave another small screech. Medic gasped in realization, and then responded with a small scream of her own. The creature seemed satisfied, but then he was suddenly leaning into Medic's personal bubble. Medic tried to back up, but she was pressing against a large pipe. The creature seemed content to just look her over and paw at her a bit, but he froze when his eyes landed on her sleeve. He traced the Medic's emblem almost reverently, which confused Medic all the more.

"I'm…" She suddenly blurted out. "I'm the RED Medic." The creature looked into her eyes, and Medic could swear she respect in his eyes. She briefly wondered why until the creature swept a load of grime off of his own sleeve…. and then traced a claw around his own red Medic emblem.


End file.
